Wireless communication apparatuses, for example, tablet computers and smart phones comprise a variety of sensors for implementing specific sensing functionalities. For example, an ambient light sensor can be used for automatically adjusting screen brightness and a proximity sensor can be used to determine whether a user is close to his device or not. When separate sensors are used for specific sensing functionalities, this also requires space for the sensor components in a wireless communication apparatus.